Ansiedad Letal
by TheGoldenSunFlower
Summary: Sé muy bien que no debo verla, ni tocarla, ni besarla, ni hacerla mi propiedad. Reconozco que dejé de ser humano hace ya mucho tiempo, pero la ansío más que nada en el mundo.


_**Nota del la autora**__: Naruto no me pertenece. Esta historia posee los personajes de este anime y tomo las características físicas, así también como ciertas características de la personalidad del personaje. Por todo lo demás, es una historia completamente diferente._

_Gracias por la lectura._

ANSIEDAD LETAL

**7 de diciembre de 1993-10:45pm**

No estoy muy seguro si estaba nevando o no, pero sí recuerdo que hacía mucho frío. Ya habíamos cantado cumpleaños con un pequeño pastel que mi mami había hecho para mí.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá, mientras ella me acunaba con sus brazos y me peinaba mi cabello rubio y rebelde; yo me aferraba a su pecho, mientras oía sus suaves latidos y enterraba mi cabeza en un intento de calentar mi nariz. Estaba quedándome dormido cuándo oímos dos fuerte golpes en la puerta y de inmediato, mi mami se tensó y comenzó a latirle el corazón a millón.

Me separó rápidamente, se colocó sus pantuflas y tomó un bate de madera que siempre tenía debajo del sofá. Me ordenó que fuese debajo de él y que permaneciera en silencio mientras ella corría hacia la puerta con el bate en sus manos. Chequeó por última vez que yo había desaparecido de su vista y con bate en mano, abrió la puerta de un solo jalón.

Cerré los ojos automáticamente, apretaba con tanta fuerza que cuando los abrí al no escuchar ningún ruido violento, me costaba un poco enfocarlos. Fijé mi mirada al piso mientras oía el bate rodar por el suelo. Luego oí la puerta cerrarse y yo seguía con la mirada fija, comencé a temblar al no escuchar la voz de mi madre. Pasos se acercaban hacia mí y cuando se detuvieron justo al frente sentí como mi mami me tomaba por el brazo y me decía que todo estaba bien, que saliera.

Me arrastré fuera hasta que advertí un bulto envuelto en sábanas húmedas, que mi madre aferraba en su pecho mientras me ayudaba a pararme del suelo. Miré los ojos cansados de mi madre, mientras me miraba con atención pero protegiendo a aquél bulto que comenzaba a moverse. Posé mi mirada y descubrí que una pequeña bebé me miraba con atención, sin separar sus ojos claros de los míos. Comenzó a reír instantáneamente mientras yo le devolvía una sonrisa tímida.

Y fue así como, a los 6 años, recibí mi primer regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

**17 de septiembre de 2012-6:50am**

-Sakura, ¡levántate ya!, vas a llegar tarde a tu último día de clases- Gritaba mi madre desde las escaleras mientras yo me revolvía entre las sábanas y rogaba por 5 minutos más. Enterré mi rostro en las almohadas cuando sentí un frío que quemaba en mi cuello y mojaba las sábanas.

Abrí los ojos de golpe para luego levantarme de un solo movimiento y atrapar al rubio molesto que había vertido un vaso de agua helada por todo mi cuello.

-¡Te voy a matar!- Grité mientras lo zarandeaba y él reía a más no poder. Tomé unos cuántos hielos de mi cama y comencé a lanzárselos mientras él luchaba por metérmelos debajo de la camisa.

-¡Cómo si pudieras, hermanita!-Dijo entre risas, mi alocado hermano.

-¡Eres un ser despreciable y fastidioso! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te voy a matar!- Gritaba sin parar mientras oíamos a mi mamá subir las escaleras. Mi hermano salió volando a su habitación mientras yo seguía gritando como loca desde la mía.

Mi madre alcanzó al rubio para darle una nalgada como si fuese un niño pequeño y este dejara de reírse como loco, cosa que intensificó la risa todavía más y lograra sacarme unas cuantas risotadas a mí y a mi madre.

-Naruto, vete a arreglar de una buena vez- Dijo cuando vio que todavía seguía apoyada de la puerta negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Se oía la risa de mi hermano, aún cuando había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto.

-Y tú, ¡Sakura! ¿Cuándo vas a terminar de arreglarte? ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate!- Dijo mi madre con un tono de regaño para depositar un tierno beso en mi frente y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Era mi último año como bachiller y hoy era el último examen que tenía que presentar para graduarme. El examen final.

Lo único que me preocupaba era si podía llegar antes de que sonase el timbre de la escuela. Miré mi reloj de pulsera y abrí los ojos con horror mientras calculaba cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que eso sucediera. Solté una palabra grosera mientras me encerraba al cuarto para vestirme.

Cuando bajé las escaleras corriendo, mi madre tenía un sándwich envuelto en papel mientras negaba con la cabeza al verme despeinada y con cara de no haberme despertado todavía.

-Naruto te está esperando en el auto- Dijo mi madre mientras yo suspiraba. Tendría tiempo de arreglarme en el auto. Tomé mi mochila mientras mi madre me indicaba con el dedo índice que debía besarle en la mejilla. Así lo hice y me fui corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo mientras oía a mi mamá gritando que me fuese bien.

Fui al jardín y salté el muro de la casa que daba en frente de la calle para evitar darle la vuelta al vecindario y llegar directo a la calle principal, donde Naruto me esperaba.

Rió cuando me vio montándome en el auto con unas cuantas hojas en la cabeza que se enredaban en mis cabellos rosas.

-Un día te vas a romper las piernas haciendo eso, hermanita- dijo quitándome las hojas para después alborotarme el cabello todavía más.

-¡Apúrate y ya!- Grité mientras intentaba peinarme el cabello con las manos -¡Voy a llegar tarde si no salimos ya!- Naruto comenzó a carcajearse mientras se disponía a encender el auto y acelerar endemoniadamente rápido sólo para oírme soltar un gritito y él soltar una carcajada de las acostumbradas.

Mi hermano era un payaso de primera. La mayor parte del tiempo lo encontraba riéndose de algo, y cuando digo de algo, también me refiero a que se ríe de mí. Comenzó a trabajar desde muy joven, dejando el bachillerato por la mitad. Mi madre alegó que mi hermano era muy poco aplicado en la escuela, pero estoy 100% segura de que fue por la crisis económica que teníamos cuando yo apenas era una niña.

Increíblemente, llegamos cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre de la escuela. Me bajé del auto agradeciéndole a mi hermano con un golpe en el brazo mientras él se reía de mi agresividad matutina.

-Aún así, me las cobraré por lo de esta mañana, ¡ya verás, desquiciado!- decía yo mientras azotaba la puerta del auto y él seguía riéndose mientras se despedía con la mano y una sonrisa. Tal vez era por las marcas que tenía en sus mejillas o los cabellos rubios en pinchos o esa personalidad juguetona, pero simplemente se me asemejaba a un zorro o algo parecido.

Cuando volteé a seguir mi camino, noté como unas cuantas chicas de primer año miraban a mi hermano con cara de idiotas soñadoras y casi babeando. Me coloqué detrás de ellas y grité con todas mi fuerzas, saliendo uno muy agudo, que llamó la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor y casi partió los tímpanos de las chicas idiotas ésas.

Seguí caminando con la frente en alto mientras escuchabas los insultos de aquellas chicas que no paraban de desearme la muerte. Llegué a mi salón cuando sonó el timbre de la escuela. Me senté en mi lugar y de inmediato dejé caer mi cara en el pupitre, ahora si me pesaba el cansancio. Normalmente tenía un sueño insoportable en la mañana pero cuando llegaba la noche, era como si todos mis sentidos se alertaran y no me dejaran dormir.

-Sakura, ¿durmiendo de nuevo, morsa?- Escuché la voz indiscutible de Suigetsu muy cerca de mí.

-Cállate viejo verde, no estoy de humor- Contesté sin moverme de mi posición. Suigetsu tenía el cabello curiosamente platinado. No podía negar que se veía hermoso e iba acorde con su personalidad; pero fastidiarlo con tales características, simplemente era divertido.

-¿Cómo que viejo verde? ¿Esta criticándome la que le cayó un puto ácido en el cabello?- Dijo refiriéndose a mi cabello rosa. Comencé a reírme aún con mi cara recargada del escritorio.

-Suigetsu, ¿tendrías la bondad de dejar de gritar imbecilidades como de costumbre? Así como para ir acorde con la maravillosa noticia de que será nuestro último examen- Mencionó Karin, mi mejor amiga. Ese cabello pelirrojo hacía que fuese muy atractiva para todos los chicos y algunas chicas de la clase.

-¿Imbecilidades? ¿Has pensado en las estupideces que dices a diario? ¿O es que en esa cabecita ya no se procesa mierda?- Dijo con una voz indignada, el peliplateado. De verdad que ellos o se odiaban, o se amaban.

Sentí como el salón se llenaba y como todos se colocaban en sus puestos. Incluyendo a mis dos mejores amigos. Me reincorporé lentamente y saqué una pequeña pastilla rosada de mi mochila. Mi madre me obliga a tomarla todas las mañanas desde que tenía 6 años, especialmente cuando siento cansancio.

Me la tragué justo a tiempo para observar al profesor entrando al salón con la pila de exámenes en el brazo. Sacudí mi cabeza y me obligué a mi misma a concentrarme en pasarlo.

Finalmente sonó el timbre de la escuela, dando por terminado el examen final. Mis compañeros de clases gritaron de la emoción mientras pasábamos los exámenes a nuestros compañeros de adelante. Tenía demasiado sueño. Aún así, me esforcé para sonreír cuando mis mejores amigos se acercaron para preguntarme cómo me fue.

-Me fue bien, pero ando que me caigo del sueño- Dije mientras luchaba porque no se me notara en la voz qué tan cansada estaba. Karin me miró algo preocupada pero alegremente me recordó que ya podíamos irnos a casa, y que aprovechara para dormir una buena siesta.

Rechacé la oferta de Suigetsu, alegando que no era necesario que me acompañara a casa. Que de alguna forma, ya me sentía mejor. Mis amigos se despidieron de mí con caras preocupadas.

Con eso en mente, salí de la escuela con pasos lentos mientras oía como todos los alumnos gritaban de la emoción y otros comentaban con preocupación por si habían o no, pasado el examen. Salí de la escuela algo mareada, pero seguía caminando directo a casa. Después de 10 minutos caminando, divisé un campo de trigo que se encontraba justo al límite del vecindario de mi casa.

Siempre estaba enrejado, y los niños de la zona no se les tenían permitido ir porque era muy denso y podían perderse. Decidí que tomaría un descanso allí, ya que parecía un sitio callado y distante de todo. Salté la valla con un poco de esfuerzo y después de lo que yo calculaba como 5 minutos de caminata, me tiré en el pastizal boca arriba. Me quedé mirando el cielo sin nubes, con un calor insoportable, acompañado de la humedad que ponía mi piel pegajosa. Pero nada de esto me molestó cuando cerré los ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo ganara la batalla.

Me desperté de golpe y me encontré con el cielo oscuro y adornado con una hermosa y brillante luna llena. Me levanté y comencé a buscar mi mochila con la mirada, pero no estaba en ningún lado. Comencé a gatear en el suelo, buscándola a mis alrededores, cuando escuché un sonido extraño. Me detuve en seco para prestar atención. Era como el sonido cuando estas bebiendo un botellón de agua de 2 litros. De vez en cuando se oía un respiro y seguía bebiendo. Subí mi rostro para divisar una persona arrodillada en el pasto a unos metros lejos de mí, de contextura fuerte y joven, sujetando algo grande que parecía acostado en el suelo ¿Quién era? ¿Era él quién tenía mi mochila? ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Y… ¿Qué se estaba bebiendo?

Había algo que me decía que me alejara, pero la curiosidad me hacía permanecer allí hasta averiguar todas las respuestas a ésas preguntas en mi cabeza. El viento frío rozó suavemente el pastizal, como si se tratara de un soplido, y sentí como se me helaba el rostro y peinaba mi cabello hacia atrás. De inmediato sentí el olor metálico e indiscutible de la sangre y fue allí cuando todo cayó en silencio. Ya no oía otra cosa más que mi respiración agitada.

Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, ya no se trataba de averiguar nada, quería huir. De pronto recordé la cara de mis amigos, de mi mamá y la de mi hermano Naruto.

-Cálmate, Sakura, todo está bien, todo estará bien- Pensé para tranquilizarme un poco.

Bueno, era rápida, si me levantaba y salía volando, puede que hubiera chance de saltar la valla y dirigirme a un lugar seguro. Así que me preparé mentalmente para la carrera de mi vida, me puse en cuclillas y volteé mi rostro para echar a correr, pero unos ojos rojos me esperaban a mis espaldas. Abiertos de par en par, me miraban sin parpadear, como diciéndome que era un terrible error estar allí.

-Déjame- Dije no muy convencida, estaba muerta de miedo. Lo que sea que estaba en frente de mí tenía cuerpo humano pero no era humano. No con esos ojos. Era como un animal peligroso, que veía las mil maneras de devorarme. Comencé a echarme para atrás, mientras le sostenía la mirada y buscaba algo en el suelo que podía servirme como defensa. Él seguía avanzando, sin quitarme la mirada de los ojos, como si fuese un felino. Mi espalda chocó con algo consistente y grande, cuando volteé me di cuenta que era el cadáver de un caballo que estaba bañado en sangre.

Lo que sea que fuese esta cosa, había matado a un animal de gran tamaño y tenía un asqueroso interés en mí. Me di cuenta que sus labios estaban oscuros, el hedor de la sangre me repugnaba y me llené de impotencia.

-¡Apártate!- Grité y comencé a lanzar tierra que arrancaba con mis uñas, no aguantaba que una cosa así fuese a tocarme, a matarme -¡Te dije que te apartaras!- Grité todavía más fuerte y demandante, dándole una patada en la cara. Lo que sea que había hecho, doblegó a la criatura que se retiraba poco a poco, mientras colocaba su cara en el suelo. Fue allí cuando sentí una figura erguida detrás de mí, encima del cadáver. Alcé la vista y pude percatarme de sus ojos rojos llenos de furia, de sed incontrolable, de poder.

-Un placer verte de nuevo, mi pequeña princesa- Y todo se tornó negro.

* * *

**18 de septiembre de 2012-12:45am**

Me levanté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba algo sudada y mareada. Intenté abrir los ojos pero esto ocasionaba que me mareara todavía más y caí sobre la cama de nuevo.

-¿Naruto? Naruto, ¿estás allí? ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!- Grité desesperadamente.

-Ya deja de gritar, aturdes- Dijo alguien con voz profunda y algo exasperada. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación. Era espaciosa, con muebles de madera oscuros y pintada de blanco. Me fijé a la cama desordenada debajo de mí, con sábanas suaves y blancas manchadas de mi sudor. Me esforcé por enfocar a la persona que había hablado hace un momento.

Cabello negro algo desordenado, rostro pálido y se veía exquisitamente suave. Me sentí algo celosa, ya que se veía mejor que el mío. El pelinegro fue acercando a mí, algo rápido para mi gusto.

De repente, sentí cómo era alzada de la cama. Mis ojos verdes observaron los pozos negros de mi acompañante. No había rastro emocional en ellos, no había molestia, ni vergüenza, ni curiosidad, ni incomodidad, ni nada. Era como si se tratara de un muñeco de cera. Con destreza, se hizo paso abriendo puertas conmigo entre brazos, y se dirigió a una habitación llena de espejos. Divisé una hermosa bañera de mármol. Me sobresalté cuando mi espalda tocó el material frío de la bañera y no pude evitar abrazar a quién sea que estuviera llevándome allí.

-Tienes que tomar un baño- Dijo con una voz grave y algo cansada, el pelinegro al que tanto me aferraba. Pronto sentí vergüenza y me separé de él con desconfianza pero con mis mejillas ardiendo.

-¿Quién eres?- Dije a la defensiva, mientras el pelinegro me miraba con una expresión que no podía leer. Comenzó a desabotonarme la falda y bajarla lenta y suavemente por mis piernas, mientras yo veía la escena horrorizada. -¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me desvistes?- Dije agitando mis piernas y propinándole una buena patada en la nariz. Me quedé congelada al ver su expresión inmutable, mientras tomaba mis piernas con una mano para quitarme al fin mi falda colegial con la otra.

-Todas las preguntas que tenga puedes hacérselas a mi hermano, en su momento- Dijo con una voz fría y seria, que me caló los huesos. Se posicionó encima de mí y aprisionó mis piernas con las suyas, mientras me desabotonaba la camisa ya mojada a causa de mi sudor.

Cuando ya iba por el tercer botón, apoyé mis manos en la suyas, y me sobresalté al sentirlas tan frías. Le miré directamente al rostro fino y blanco de ése hombre tan distante y sin emociones. Sus orbes eran de un negro espeluznante, pero sostenían mi mirada sin ninguna expresión en ellos. Le aparté lentamente sus manos de mi cuerpo y comencé a desabotonarme la camisa yo misma.

Formó una expresión de aburrimiento y se separó de mí rápidamente. Bajó la cabeza en una especie de reverencia y fue retirándose lentamente de la habitación, sin apartar la mirada de mis orbes verdes que desbordaban terror.

-Estaré fuera- Dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Llevaba unos 10 minutos sentada sobre el borde de la bañera, esperando que se llenara de agua caliente. Sumergí las puntas de mis dedos y me encontré ansiando esa deliciosa agua caliente. Me metí de golpe, soltando un suspiro de alivio, y dejándome resbalar dentro, hasta que todo mi cuerpo se encontró sumergido en el agua. Abrí los ojos conteniendo la respiración, y miré mis piernas largas y pálidas. Toqué mi vientre plano y comencé a masajearlo suavemente con una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra, me sostenía debajo del agua.

Miré mis uñas llenas de tierra y los recuerdos comenzaron a azotarme. Todo lo ocurrido en el pastizal estaba grabado en mi cabeza como si lo estuviera presenciando ahorita mismo. Me costó mantenerme sumergida mientras visualizaba los ojos asesinos de esa criatura con cuerpo humano y me asqueé mientras me imaginaba a la criatura bebiendo del cadáver del cabello. Saqué mi cabeza en busca de aire e intenté calmar mi respiración.

Simplemente repugnante. Comencé a frotarme la piel con una barra de jabón exfoliante, al punto de irritarla; veía como se tornaba rojiza pero me importaba un bledo. Seguí haciéndolo hasta que me rasguñé en el brazo y vi como la sangre comenzaba a brotar. Me lo lavé rápidamente en el agua, pero en cuanto acercaba mi brazo para ver la herida, la sangre comenzaba a brotar de nuevo.

Salí de la bañera de un brinco y busqué con la mirada, qué podía usar para tapar mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos al observar mi ropa mojada en el suelo. Los apreté con fuerza y me dirigí directo a la puerta. Giré el picaporte y me encontré con esos ojos sin emociones, que se percataron de mi desnudez y giró la vista casi de inmediato.

-¿Ahora te haces del tímido y avergonzado?- Dije con una voz fría. –¿O es que oliste mi sangre y te hace agua la boca? demonio- Solté las palabras con repudio, casi escupiéndolas.

Alzó la mirada y noté como sus orbes negros comenzaban a tintarse de rojo y tres pequeñas aspas comenzaban a moverse, hasta alinearse.

-No estoy al tanto de por qué mi hermano te protege, pero no voy a dejar que una chiquilla débil e insolente me hable de esa forma- Dijo el pelinegro, con la voz ronca.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, vampirito? ¿Vas a usar la fuerza bruta para noquearme o vas a chuparme toda la sangre de mi cuerpo hasta que me desmaye?- Dije en una voz baja y aguda, en un tono muy burlesco que preferí no haber usado.

-Yo tú, cuidara mis palabras- Dijo el pelinegro, devorándome con la mirada. –Después de todo, la que está atrapada con un demonio, eres tú- Dijo, acercándose, sin quitar su mirada de mis ojos.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más patético? Que tu rostro no muestre señales de que alguna vez fuiste humano- Observé como las aspas negras de sus ojos volvían a girar. Tomé mi muñeca con fuerza, sin apartar la mirada. Sonreí orgullosa, esta vez me miraban furiosos. –Pero, ¿Sabes qué me contenta? Destruir esa excesiva confianza y autocontrol que muestras- Dije aún con mi sonrisa socarrona, para luego clavar mis uñas con todas mis fuerzas y sentir cómo ese líquido rojo y tibio comenzaba a deslizarse por mis dedos.

Continuará…

_TheGoldenSunFlower_


End file.
